A Gamble of Fate
by Lena108
Summary: Luxord and Zexion make a bet that involves Lexaeus. Zexion, never one to back down from a challenge, decides to go through with it.


A Gamble of Fate

By: Lily

Rating: R

Summary: Luxord and Zexion make a bet that involves Lexaeus. Zexion, never one to back down from a challenge, decides to go through with it.

Author's Notes: Look who's actually working on her fanfic challenges! Finally one for Lexaeus and Zexion too. I really need to finish these. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy. Please review.

-------------------------------

The task was absolutely ridiculous. Why Zexion had accepted the challenge was beyond him. It wasn't as though he couldn't do it, of course not; it was just a ridiculous idea. Either way, Luxord had conned him into accepting a bet. He no doubt had the notion that he would win. When the challenge involved manipulation, Zexion was sure to come out the victor, even against Axel. However, he hadn't counted on this.

Zexion was currently standing outside Lexaeus' door, debating on whether to actually go through with it. On one hand, if he did, he would no longer have any self-respect. It was such a dirty, horrible task. Then again, if he didn't, he would likely never hear the end of it from any member. He sighed softly to himself and lifted his hand to knock.

Lexaeus didn't speak as he opened the door, simply stared down at the other Nobody, one eyebrow raised in curiosity. Zexion also chose that moment to remain silent; he simply nodded toward the room. Lexaeus took the hint and stepped aside, allowing him to enter. As he entered, there was the overwhelming scent of chamomile and sweat. No doubt he had been working out and was taking a refreshment break.

"Tea?" Lexaeus asked.

"Yes, thank you," Zexion settled himself into a chair, making himself as comfortable as possible. He had visited Lexaeus in his room before, though never for such a filthy task. For a change, the room was silent. If it were any other occasion, Zexion would be doing quite a bit of talking and Lexaeus would listen. The larger Nobody seemed to notice the change.

"Was there something you wanted to discuss?" he asked, curiously. "It isn't like you to remain so silent for such a long period of time." Granted, it hadn't been too long, but Zexion usually struck up a conversation immediately after he entered the room.

"Oh, yes, I suppose so," Zexion nodded, taking an obligatory sip of his tea before setting it on the small table in front of him. At that point, it was easiest to look at everything except Lexaeus. A glance at the bed sent a strange sensation into his face and he felt as though he had caught on fire.

"Are you all right, six?" Lexaeus asked, almost sounding concerned.

"Yes, you needn't worry about me," Zexion told him, placing his hands to his cheeks. It was a strange sensation and he didn't particularly enjoy it. "I came to discuss a few things with you."

"And what might that be?" Lexaeus inquired after a moment of silence.

"Well…" Zexion stood up and moved to the chair closest to Lexaeus. When it came down to it, seduction was not his strong point. He could manipulate, but seduction was a different style of manipulation. Something he had yet to experience and, at the moment, he wasn't sure how to do it. "Number ten's conduct has been unsatisfactory as of late." Lexaeus gave him an incredulous stare.

"You came to discuss ten's _conduct_?" he asked, obviously not quite believing him.

"Well… I suppose. Nobody else was available and you are my superior," he said. He sounded absolutely ridiculous to himself. He leaned forward and placed a hand on the other Nobody's knee, a bit more awkwardly than he would have liked. It caught him off-guard when Lexaeus chuckled and Zexion withdrew his hand quickly, frowning. "What?"

"I see," Lexaeus said, shaking his head, a bemused smile still playing at his lips. Zexion's frown deepened. "If you're attempting to do what I think you are, I don't think you're doing it right." Zexion's face flushed again, drawing that unpleasant sensation to the surface once more.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he snapped. "I came here to have a conversation…"

"And to seduce me," Lexaeus finished for him. "You're not being very discreet about it. How unlike you."

"I beg your pardon!" Zexion snapped, more about the shot at his pride rather than the suggestion that he was seducing him. So he had been caught. He was wondering exactly what rules Luxord had made up if that happened. Lexaeus was standing and a moment later, he grabbed Zexion by the front of his robe and dragged him up out of the chair. He was about to protest, when Lexaeus pushed him back toward the wall. "Lexaeus…"

"It's about manipulating the body instead of the mind," he explained, his hands firmly holding the smaller Nobody in place. Zexion quieted down, deciding to listen. Who was he to pass up a chance for valuable knowledge? "Sometimes, it's better just to stay silent and let your hands do the talking."

He hadn't noticed until that moment that Lexaeus had unzipped his cloak. He pushed it open and ran his hands over Zexion's chest, gently. Zexion watched him closely, trying to memorize every move. Every curve those hands outlined. Lexaeus allowed him to move slightly so that the cloak slipped from his shoulders to the floor. Zexion made a small sound of approval as Lexaeus' hands slid up his undershirt. His hands were calloused and rough, but not unwelcome. In fact, Zexion was enjoying the sensation they produced on his skin.

Not one to enjoy just watching, Zexion reached forward, slowly unzipping Lexaeus' cloak as well, not exactly sure what he was going to do when he got it off. He just wanted his options to be open to him. Lexaeus leaned forward and brushed his lips against the smaller Nobody's neck. Zexion let out a small sound resembling a whimper as he closed his eyes, submitting to the larger of the two.

Zexion had never known pleasure like he felt with Lexaeus in those moments. His hands everywhere. His mouth, his chest. The feeling of Lexaeus _inside_ him. Painful, and yet it was amazing. He couldn't remember any sensation quite like that. They reached an almost mutual high, but quickly came down from it. In any other situation, Zexion would have been disgusted by the amount of sweat he had produced, but now he could care less. He sat up and frowned as Lexaeus stood, returning his clothes to its proper place.

"What…"

"Next time you plan to seduce somebody, try shutting your mouth. Let your hands do the talking," he told him. Once his clothes were back in their place, he picked up his book, sat on a chair and flipped it open. Zexion dressed himself and slowly left the room. It was only on his way back to Luxord's room did he understand. There was more to manipulation than words. And sometimes actions speak far louder than words.

END


End file.
